


La ballade de l'amour aveugle

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Vraiment, m’hais-tu tellement de vouloir qu’arrive quelque chose ? Que nos carrières soient écrasées seulement parce que tu t’amuses à me provoquer devant les caméras ? »Il aurait eu envie de pleurer s’il n’avait pas été tellement frappé de ces mots.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	La ballade de l'amour aveugle

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**La ballade de l’amour aveugle**

Kei marcha dans la rue, sans une destination précise.

C’était le soir. Tard.

Peut-être que c’était déjà nuit. Il avait perdu la notion du temps.

Il prit le paquet de cigarette de sa poche et il alluma une autre. Il avait perdu la notion de ces aussi, à un certain point.

Il pensait. Même qu’il ne le voulait pas faire, il ne voulait pas repenser aux dernières heures, mais ces images continuaient à glisser dans sa mémoire, sans qu’il pouvait faire rien pour les arrêter.

_« Vraiment, m’hais-tu tellement de vouloir qu’arrive quelque chose ? Que nos carrières soient écrasées seulement parce que tu t’amuses à me provoquer devant les caméras ? »_

Il aurait eu envie de pleurer s’il n’avait pas été tellement frappé de ces mots.

Yabu, quand il le voulait, savait être mauvais.

Et il savait, surtout, les bons endroits de frapper avec lui, la façon de lui faire s’effondrer.

Car Kei s’amusait à jouer avec Kota et son patience, il s’amusait à lui défier et à lui donner attaques de panique, mais il faisait ça toujours trop au-delà de la limite, et il en finissait presque toujours brûlé.

Cette soir, Yabu ne s’avait pas épargné.

Il ne s’avait pas contenu de lui dire tout ce qu’il pensait, il n’avait pas évité de le blâmer pour tout ce que n’allait pas entre eux.

Inoo avait toujours été bon à prétendre de pouvoir conduire Kota à faire tout ce qu’il voulait, tout ce qu’il avait en tête, mais la réalité était que c’était lui qui toujours baissait la tête devant lui.

Et quand Yabu était de mauvaise humeur, quand il en avait assez, il jouait à lui faire dire oui, parce qu’il savait qu’il pouvait se le permettre.

Kei l’aimait, c’était tout. Il l’aimait tant qu’il aurait fait n’importait quoi pour lui, il l’aimait tant que Kota pourrait lui avoir demandé sa vie pour le plaisir, et il se serait tué sans doutes.

Il haïssait quand il profitait de sa faiblesse.

Et un peu, peut-être, il haïssait soi-même aussi pour n’avoir jamais été en mesure de réagir.

_« Tu peux jouer autant que tu veux à faire le plus fort, mais on sait tous les deux que si je te quitte, ta vie finirait…n’est-ce pas ? »_

Ouais, merde.

Ouais, il n’aurait su quoi faire sans lui, car il y avait été toujours là, car il l’aimait plus que soi-même, malgré il lui avait pris ce brin de fierté dont il avait besoin pour répondre à ses accusations, à son lui heurter gratuitement, à ses mauvaises journées, quand Kei se forçait à souffrir n’importait quoi.

N’importait quoi. Car il ne voulait pas que Kota quitte, que lui laisse seul, car il avait besoin de lui comme de l’air qu’il respirait.

Il ralentit le pas, jusqu’à il s’arrêta.

Il regarda autour, et il sentit soudainement l’envie d’être dans son quartier, ce qu’il connaissait, ce qui lui faisait sentir chez soi.

Il eut envie de se cacher dans les bras de Yabu pour pleurer, bien qu’il était la raison de ses larmes.

Il soupira, en se tournant.

Il n’allait jamais être libre de cette maladie qu’était son amour pour lui.

Et il était le moment de rentrer à la maison.


End file.
